The transmission of disease by various airborne vectors (flies and other insects and the like) has been known for a considerable time. Accordingly, the installation of window screens to prevent the entrance of such pests into the household interior, and other protective covers and containers for use in the kitchen or pantry, are well known.
However, one area of the home or business which receives little concern over such airborne insects and pests, is the bathroom, lavatory, or washroom. While most articles may be stored in a bathroom cabinet, chest, or other enclosure, toothbrushes are often stored in a holder exposed to the open air, so the bristles may dry between uses. This is desirable, as it is also well known that many bacteria and other microorganisms which are hazardous to humans, generally require a relatively warm and moist environment for incubation and are killed or at least rendered inactive in dry conditions.
Thus, the exposure of toothbrushes to the ambient environment may promote drying, but it also exposes the bristles to airborne carriers of bacterial and viral organisms which may cause various diseases. This is all the more evident in the bathroom environment, where the necessary sanitary conditions for the storage of toothbrushes and the like, are in extremely close proximity to other relatively unsanitary facilities, such as toilets and drains.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a ventilated cover for a toothbrush holder or cup, which cover precludes passage of insects or other airborne disease vectors and the like, while simultaneously promoting the drying of the bristles of toothbrushes stored therein by means of air circulation through the multitude of small air passages in the cover. The cover may be adapted for placement over a conventional toothbrush cup or the like, or alternatively may be formed to fit with a specialized toothbrush container or holder. The cover may be formed of plastic or other durable but lightweight material, or alternatively may be formed of ceramic or a metal or plastic screen, as desired.